lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Hanja
Hanja (나물, Lit. Korean; "Seasoned Vegetable") is TOAA's Saiyan/Human hybrid RP character, and is regarded as a side project by the author. Hanja is the older brother of Trunks and takes more after his father Vegeta than Bulma. Character Overview Appearance The resemblance between Hanja and Trunks can only be seen when the two are alongside one another in their Super Saiyan forms, otherwise, they are completely different to one another. Instead of his mother, Hanja takes after his father, giving him a distinctively more Saiyanlike appearance, having dark black hair, ebony eyes, fairly naturally tan skin and a hairstyle which holds the signature jagged, wild form of a saiyan descendent. He rarely wears anything other than light training gear and sporty clothing which gives him great freedom of movement to engage in training or real fighting situations at the drop of a hairpin. He does switch to a light saiyan battle attire if he has time to prepare for an upcoming. Personality Hanja's gene pool is composed from the prince of all saiyans and one of the most intelligent earthlings on the face of the planet. He has inherited unrivaled fighting genius and aptitude as well as extreme amounts of brilliance and innovative genius. For the most part, Hanja adopts the guise of a human, being coolheaded, calm, and soft-spoken most of the time, though he is easily swayed and attracted to the idea of facing a strong opponent, and is dedicated to training and increasing his power, having inherited his fathers sense of saiyan pride and lust for combat and warfare. Hanja only expresses true joy and excitement when he is in the midst of a heated battle with strong opponents, taking most things as a challenge, although keeping it to himself. Biography Power Level Hanja is one of the most dedicated beings to training and increasing his power in the series. It has gotten to the point where all he knows is to improve his own power by as much as possible, his fervor for battle and lust for strength eclipsing perhaps even the likes of his own father. He constantly pushes himself to the very limit and goes beyond at any moment that he can, and as such Hanja is one of the most powerful saiyans in the series. As is the case with some saiyan halflings, Hanja has a deep reserve of dormant, yet untapped power that was great enough to instill terror into Vegeta himself upon witnessing it. Hanja hopes to one day harness and make the sleeping energy within him his own, said power being so great that Vegeta is lead to believe that Hanja may very well be The Super Saiyan of Legend himself. Skills Martial Arts Royal Family Military Arts: '''Hanja is extremely talented in fighting, being trained by his father from a young age in the extinct saiyan fighting forms. Hanja can now hold his own against his own father quite well with his aptitude and latent ability to use the royal saiyan families fighting style. Hanja's fighting style is indifferent to his fathers, consisting of swift and brutal attacks with an unmerciful aim to them. Vegeta takes pride in demonstrating how Hanja makes direct capitalization over his enemies weaknesses using the royal fighting form, being a merciless and brutal opponent against all fighters. Ki Techniques '''Percentage Power: '''Hanja's special trait is his ability to regulate how much power he is using at any one time, ranging from 0% to 100%. Due to being naturally aware of energy and the metaphysical force known as ki, Hanja has the ability to choose exactly how much power he is unleashing at any one time. This ability allows him to fight on par with opponents that may be considerably above him, an ingenious ki storage method that earned the praise of even Vegeta himself. '''Galick Flash(ニンニクフラッシュ, Gyarikku Furasshu) is the name of Hanja's signature technique. It is only outdone by his Super Galick Flash, his finishing move. As the name suggests, the technique was created by taking the power of his Fathers Galick Gun attack, and Final Flash attack and fusing them together to create an energy wave of extreme power. Galick Flash is prepared in a fashion similar to both techniques which it is based off. Hanja will throw his hands up, gripping his wrist, then throwing it forward and unleashing an extremely massive orange, red, and yellow energy wave in the shape of Galick Gun with the power of Final Flash. Transformations Super Saiyan At the mere age of 11, Hanja was pushed to transform by his father. Using the strength and willpower to improve, as well as the desire to surpass his own father, Hanja unleashed his fury and transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Though he prefers not to admit it, Hanja actually takes great pride in his status as a super saiyan and is often tempted to unleash his power against most foes that he comes across. He has demonstrated the habit of leading his opponents into a false sense of security against him, and then revealing to them his mighty super saiyan powers after a good portion of the battle has passed. Hanja's personality seems to be more difficult to keep under control than other super saiyans, as his behavior is shown to shift the moment that he enters the transformation, becoming more reckless, cold, and violent towards his enemies, and even his foes. This lends further credence to the fact that Vegeta suspects Hanja may be the Saiyan of Legend. Even with extensive training in the form, Hanja demonstrates borderline psychotic behavior that he simply cannot seem to conquer, and even went as far as challenging his own father to a life or death bout during one such training session where it was attempted to slay his violent and crazed tendencies in this form. Quotes *''"YES!!, this feels extraordinary... I am finally understanding what it means to hold true Saiyan Pride! Hahahaha!! Why the long face father? Isn't this what you've always wanted me to be? Well here I am, the sleeping giant has awakened! And I think you're the one who bares the unfortunate burden of disturbing his sleep! How about it father!? Care to see just how far you can push me now!? Prepare yourself for the battle of your life! Saiyan Prince Vegeta!! For there now exists a successor to your title... and I intend to take it and make it my own!" ''-Hanja's Unstable Super Saiyan Persona. *''"NO!!, do NOT tell me that you are Goku. That is just a false title given to you by the populace of this planet. No... I've seen your rage, your anger, your saiyan instincts that beg to surface, to come out and wreak havoc upon everything in your surroundings. I don't want to, and will not battle you as Goku... who I wish to fight is Kakkarot!... I know he's in there, watching, waiting, just as I have ascended, my mind has become clear to what I really am, who I really am... how long will you keep denying the basic beast inside Kakkarot!? COME, FACE ME IN A BOUT BETWEEN TRUE SAIYANS!!" ''-Super Saiyan Hanja challenges Goku. *''"Ah, little brother, how it boils my blood with pride to see you indulging your natural fighting instincts... I can see that you are fully aware of your inner saiyan desires, it is only natural to take an interest in a blade as fine as this. The prospect of hacking apart your enemies, ripping apart their flesh, tearing their limbs away and spilling their guts like dead fish is nothing to be ashamed of. By all means, little Trunks... take this sword and swing it against me with all your might. Make me bleed, entertain me and show me the darkest and most murderous tendencies you have brewing within your soul!"'' -Super Saiyan Hanja attempting to convince Trunks he is a natural born killer. Behind The Scenes Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles